Sonhar Não Custa Nada!
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Ou sera que sim? Pensava o carioca decidindo que NUNCA voltaria a beber antes de dormir...Para não ter mais...'Esse tipo' de "sonhos"! Fic paralela a "Coisa de Estados" Pedido de desculpa pela demora da mesma...São-Minense/RioPa/RioXSampa/Yaoi


Ola, como vão vocês?

Eu estava escrevendo semanalmente a fic "Coisas de Estados", mas devido a falta de tempo, depois falta de Estados, e tempos tensos, eu acabei me atrasando...E muito

E agora, praticamente um mês depois da última postagem, eu vejo por meio dessa 'paralela' me desculpar u.ù'

Tenho quase terminada um capítulo São-Minense/RioPa/SamRio, e me sinto mal por n ter escrito a tempo pro Niver do Brasil...

Bem! Continuo a procurar pessoas de diferentes Estados para me ajudar, sabe, se não fica muito repetitivo "batendo sempre nas mesmas teclas"

Ou seja, Sudeste e Sul ( que é 'completo' o que tenho até agora)

Bem, a fic o/ 

* * *

><p><strong>Sonhar Não Custa Nada!<strong>

Era noite, não sabia precisamente que horas, remexeu-se um pouco tentando achar alguma fonte de luz, não tardando a encontrar um pequeno abajur, acendendo-o. Estava num quarto pequeno com apenas um armário e cômoda, levantou-se da cama de solteiro ao centro, e foi cauteloso em direção á porta.

Onde afinal estava? Por que tinha dormido fora de sua casa?...

O jovem moreno de cabelos lisos até o ombro com mechas loiras, personificação em carne do Estado do Rio de Janeiro, forçou um pouquinho a memória, recostando no batente da porta.

...A última coisa que lembrava, era que tinha voltado exausto de uma cansativa, e entediante, reunião. Havia decidido beber aquela noite, com o intuito de relaxar e...

Era só até ai que lembrava...

...Será que...

N-não! Claro que não! Ele não era do tipo que costumava embebedar-se e sair por ai fazendo...Coisas.

N-não podia ser isso! Não estava deitado na casa de um(a) estranho(a) por causa disso!

...

N-não tinha feito nada errado ontem por que tinha enchido a cara!

...

N-não! Claro que não!

...

Oh Nossa Senhora...

Decidiu então vasculhar pela casa, já pensando nos berros de Brasília descobrindo...Seja lá o que era que estava metido...Passou por um diminuto corredor, avistando o que parecia ser outro quarto, ou uma sala... Cuja luz estava acesa, aproximou-se lentamente...

- Onde'cê tava? - Reconhecia essa voz, bem demais até.

- São Paulo? – Aproximou-se mais do cômodo iluminado, reconhecendo que, de fato, se tratava do apartamento do paulista.

Oh não, oh não, oh não! Por que depois de uma bebedeira tinha que estar justo...Justo...Ali?

- Claro, cê esperava quem? Londres? - Perguntou em um deboche inocente.

Ao adentrar no local, sentiu em imediato desconforto. O apartamento do paulistano era pequeno, deveras pequeno, fazendo-o ter a estranha ideia de colocar uma cama no meio da sala, junto a um computador e uma tv, e deixar o pequeno quarto destinado a visitas...

O problema era que o mesmo se encontrava na mesmíssima cama, com seus cabelos pretos totalmente desalinhados e...Dorso totalmente desnudo, tão pálido como sua esbranquiçada face, e seu óculos também não estavam presentes.

- Eu...B-bem - "O que raios aconteceu ontem a noite?" pensava perdido, e com um deixe de desespero...Não podia ter...Podia? N-não...Podia? OH DEUS!

- Cê parece meio perdido... - Comentou quase como se pudesse ler pensamentos, e sorriu...

Foi nesse momento que a razão do fluminense deixou de funcionar, aquele sorriso, sempre o desconfortava um pouco...N-na verdade, era muito estranho, o paulistano sempre estava sério, ou reclamando, ou o ofendendo, ou nervoso...

Vê-lo sorrindo era...Era...

Parecia não tomar a menor atenção no que fazia, aos poucos foi se aproximando do leito, observando olho á olho seu vizinho de velhas datas, encaravam-se detidamente como costumavam fazer com frequência, sem nem ao menos ter uma explicação para o ato...

Logo chocou contra a cama, e sem hesitar subiu sobre ela quase que engatinhando sobre o corpo do outro sem tocá-lo, sem perder o foco em seu olhar, agindo por impulso.

O santista não fazia nada, apenas observava tudo com aquele sorriso divertido no rosto...

Oh, aquele sorriso, _aquele sorriso_...

Sua impulsividade e emoção pareciam ter substituído sua ausente razão sem problemas, não parecia processar exatamente o que fazia.

Mas fazia, estava a centímetros daquele sorriso, daqueles lábios.

Os queria, siiiim, os queria! Queria tê-los, beijá-los, sentir seu alento, sua língua contra a tua, sua respiração acelerando...Hmm~ Morde-los até enrubescerem, vê-lo suspirar...Gemer!~

Seu coração quase saltava pela boca quando os olhos do paulista começaram a se fechar lentamente, tão perto, tão perto...

Estava totalmente controlado pelo impulso, mas ainda podia ver, podia ver...Nos olhos acinzentados, pouco antes da respirações de ambos colidirem.

O desejo, estampado naqueles olhos...

E dois míseros centímetros separavam ambas as bocas.

- Rio~

- E o Rio de Janeiro continua seeendo!~~ - Acordou de um salto com o despertador do seu celular, observando ao redor totalmente perdido, estava...Na sua casa

Na sua cama!

Completamente sozinho...Com exceção de uma garrafa de cerveja que descansava sob sua mão esquerda...

Foi tudo...Um sonho...?

Se ruborizou de imediato ao lembrar de tudo, e sua intensidade só piorou ao notar que uma perto de si, ao despertar desse 'pesadelo', no fundo estava...

Muito decepcionada...

-.-.-.-.-

Um a um os Estados, em sua maioria sonolentos, iam chegando a sala de reuniões, eram por volta das quatro da matina, e mesmo o céu fluminense não parecia animado em amanhecer sob as nuvens. E falando de fluminense, sua personificação estava...

- ...Rio, ocê ta bem? – O jovem moreno tom café, de curtos cabelos castanhos que representava o estado de Minas, sentava-se ao lado do vizinho, de aparência estranhamente pálida e doentia – Ocê parece duenti...

- Eu...Não...Durmi muito...Bem... – Resmungou massageando cansado os olhos - ...Um pesadelo...

- Pesadelo? – Repetiu desconfiado – De que tipo? – E após sua pergunta não pode deixar de notar como o doentio rosto do carioca se coloriu rapidamente de um vermelho intenso - ...Sei..."esse" tipo de sonho?

- Que? N-não! E-eu só...Er...N-não lembro...

- Hmmmm~

- Ora meu, isso é hora pra reunião? - Ambos ouviram uma terceira voz irritada atrás de si – O que raios pensa Brasília?

E de um sobressalto Rio de Janeiro levantou-se do seu lugar, virando sério para seu "pesadelo".

- Hum? – o paulista tinha os olhos vermelhos de sono, e comia irritado um pedaço de pão com manteiga – Se você quer um pedaço pode esquecer! É minha janta e meu café! Vá fazer o s-

Foi grosseiramente interrompido quando ambas as mãos de seu vizinho agarraram com força seus ombros, olhando-o seriamente nos olhos.

- E-ei, qual seu problema?

- Eu nunca, _**nuuunca!**_ – Quase sacudia o de óculos - Mais vou beber antes de dormir! Entendeu? Nuncaaa!

E sem mais deu as costas e saiu praticamente correndo da sala de reuniões, derrubando Brasília e seus papeis ao chão no caminho...

...Deixando para trás um confuso e atônito paulista, um mineiro a beira de um ataque de riso, e um brasiliense em fúria.

Oh sim, talvez nunca tenham te dito isso, mas

beber causa alucinações. Seja consciente ou quando se esta inconsciente.

Sejam ruins pesadelos asquerosos

Ou estranhos sonhos .

Mas por via das duvidas...

Se for beber...

...

Beba café.

* * *

><p>Escrever com o Rio é tão divertido...Ele é tão impulsivo~<p>

Hmm~ Espero que vocês tenham gostado!  
>E caso vc, yep! vc que leu isso, mesmo nunca tendo acompanhado "Coisas de Estados", e por curiosidade chegou até aqui...O que vc acha de acompanha-la agora heim,? ^^~<p>

Ah! E review's seriam bem viiindooos!  
>Onegai~ O oneshot merece um review? Q.Q<p>

NOTA DA AUTORA: Depois de tantos pedidos, também estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo de "Minha Cavaleira Inglesa", logo mais aqui no o/

* * *

><p>Ps: Lyssiaaa, melhoras carioquinha ó.o<br>Saudade de ti no msn ú.ù


End file.
